i'm dead loving you
by urukiora1894
Summary: aku mencintaimu hingga mati.


I'm Dead Loving You

Disclaimer : All Naruto Chara are belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Pair : DeiSaso, a little bit Another Pair

* * *

Summary : Aku mencintaimu hingga mati.

* * *

"Dei !" Panggil Sasori.

" Ya, Saso ? "

" Map mu ada yang tertinggal. "

" Oh. Terima kasih Saso. "

" hm. I love you, Dei. "

" Me too. "

Deidara mencium kening Sasori. Kemudian memasuki mobilnya, dan mulai menjalankan mobilya menuju kantornya. Tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasori.

' Kau berubah Dei. Tidak lagi membalas dengan I love you too. Sudah 6 bulan terakhir. Apa aku sudah tak cukup berharga lagi. ' pikir Sasori.

Sasori kemudian masuk ke -siap untuk pergi ke kampusnya. Dia ada janji dengan dosennya untuk bimbingan skripsinya. Sasori memang baru 22 tahun, sedangkan Deidara 27 tahun. Deidara sudah menikahi Sasori selama 3 tahun.

Setelah Sasori selesai bimbingan, dia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya terlebih dahulu. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju café tempat langganan mereka.. Disana ada Ino, Sai, Konan, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sasori.

" Wuaaah, sudah lama kita tidak kumpul-kumpul begini. " Naruto berteriak.

" kau berisik, Dobe ! "

" Kalian ini, sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih masih saja tidak akur! " Sindir Ino.

" Kalau mereka akur sih, kiamat sudah dekat " Sindir Konan.

" Tapi memang benar kita sudah lama tidak kumpul-kumpul begini. " Kata Sasori.

" Kau ini memang selalu paling kalem ya Saso-chan. " Kata Sai.

" Haha. Tidak juga. " Sasori jadi salah tingkah.

" Untung kakakku menikah denganmu ya Saso ! hahahah " Naruto menepuk punggung Sasori, lumayan keras. Sehingga dia terbatuk.

" Kau ini memukul Saso-chan terlalu keras. Dia jadi batuk kan. " Konan memarahi Naruto. Konan memang selalu bertindak seperti kakak dari Sasori.

" Hehe. Gomen. Aku hanya terlalu senang. Soalnya, Dei-nii jadi lebih baik setelah dengan Saso-chan. "

Mereka akhirnya sampai di café yang mereka tuju. Mereka duduk di meja pojok belakang dekat dengan jendela. Itu memang spot favorit mereka. Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari kesulitan mereka dalam menyusun skripsi, bertemu dosen pembimbing, atau masih ada mata kuliah yang harus mereka ulang, mereka juga menceritakan tentang kehidupan hari-hari mereka. Hingga Ino, menginterupsi mereka.

" Loh ! Itu bukannya Deidara-san ? " Tanya Ino.

" Mana ? " Konan mencari-cari.

" Itu ! yang baru keluar hotel ! " Ino menunjuk-nunjuk.

" Oh ! dia merangkul siapa ? " Kini Sai yang sepertinya penasaran.

" Tidak mungkin, Nii-san. " Naruto seperti tidak percaya.

" Ssst ! Bisakah kalian lihat situasi ! Lihat Sasori. " Sasuke berbisik.

Sasori dengan mata terbelalak, matanya memerah. Sebenarnya dia sudah akan menangis. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

" Saso ? "

" Aah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin itu hanya orang yang mirip. I . . itu tidak mungkin Dei. " Sasori berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

" I . . iya . . kurasa aku salah liat. " Kata Ino, yang lain hanya mengangguk, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Mereka akhirnya pulang saat pukul 6 sore. Mereka semua naik bis kecuali Sasori. Mereka sudah berusaha mengajak Sasori, Karena mereka tau kalau dari café itu ke rumah Sasori cukup jauh. Tapi Sasori berkeras untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

**Sasori POV**

Sekarang jelas sudah. Kenapa dia sekarang tidak pernah mengatakan mencintaiku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan ? Haruskah aku bertahan ? atau aku harus melepasnya ? Tapi aku sungguh mencintainya. Aku mencintainya melebihi diriku sendiri. Bahkan jika aku harus mati. Tapi egoiskah jika aku mempertahankannya ?

**End Of Sasori POV**

Sepanjang jalan Sasori benar-benar memikirkan banyak hal, sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa dia telah sampai di rumahnya. Dia juga baru sampai pukul 9 malam.

" Tadaima. "

" Okaeri . . Astaga ! Sasori kau darimana saja ? Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu. " Deidara keluar dengan paniknya.

" Maaf, Dei. Aku tadi pergi dengan teman-teman. " Jawab Sasori.

' Haruskah ku tanyakan ? ' Pikir Sasori

" Saso ? kau melamun ? " Tanya Deidara.

" Ahh, tidak apa-apa. "

' mungkin kutanya sekarang saja. '

" De . . Dei . . "

" Ya ? "

" A . . aku bo . boleh bertanya sesuatu ? "

" Ada apa Saso ? Kau aneh sekali hari ini. Kau jadi sering melamun. Kau memikirkanku eh ? " Deidara memeluk Sasori dari belakang.

" Sebenarnya tadi aku melihatmu keluar dari hotel dengan sekertarismu Haruno Sakura. Apa yang kalian lakukan ? " Sasori membalik badannya menghadap Deidara, untuk menatap matanya.

Deidara kaget, dia mulai terlihat salah tingkah.

" Te . . tentu saja untuk be . bertemu klien. Mereka meminta bertemu di sana."

Namun, dia kembali menatap mata Sasori. Memegang kedua pipi Sasori, Menempelkan kening mereka berdua.

" Kau tau Sasori, My Danna, Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Hanya kau, tidak ada yang lain. Kau percaya padaku hm ? "

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian memeluk Deidara. Akhirnya, Deidara kembali mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya.

" Ya, aku percaya padamu. " Sasori kemudian berjinjit dan mencium bibir Deidara.

" Berjanjilah padaku kau benar-benar hanya untukku. " Sasori mempererat pelukkannya.

" I . . Iya " Deidara merasa sangat bersalah.

-keesokkan paginya-

Hari ini, hari minggu, tidak biasanya Deidara sudah rapih.

" Dei, kau mau kemana ? "

" A . . Sasori no Danna . . Aku ada urusan sehingga harus ke Iwa. I . . ini mendadak sekali. "

" Berapa lama ? "

" Se . . seminggu . . ku . kurasa. "

" Kau sudah menyiapkan keperluanmu selama di Iwa ? Tidak ada yang tertinggal ? " Sasori terlihat khawatir, dia tau bahwa Deidara sangat ceroboh.

" Kurasa tidak. Aku berangkat ya ? "

" Loh ? Tidak sarapan dulu ? "

" maaf sayang . . tapi aku sudah terburu-buru . . "

" Ya sudah, hati-hati ya. " Sasori memeluk Deidara, dan Deidara memeluk Sasori lebih erat lagi. Kemudian mencium kening Sasori dan ia kemudian menaiki taksinya.

**Deidara POV**

Maafkan aku. Sasori, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Tapi, aku tak bisa menahan godaan dari sekertarisku itu. Dia sangat cantik, dia sering menggodaku.

_-Flashback 6 bulan lalu-_

"_Namikaze-san, aku bawakan kau kopi. " Sakura tiba-tiba memasuki kantorku. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Orangnya cantik, tubuhnya pun bagus, setara denagn para model, dia adalah sekertarisku._

" _Oh, terima kasih, Haruno-san. Letakkan saja di situ. "Jawabku. Kemudian ia mendekat ke mejaku. Meletakkan kopinya, namun dia memakai baju yang lumayan terbuka, sehingga dadanya terlihat sedikit. Aku menelan ludahku, berusaha menahan diri._

" _Jika anda menginginkannya, anda tidak perlu menahan diri. " Sakura mengatakannya dengan suara yang sangat menggoda, tangannya menyentuh wajahku. Kemudian dia mencium bibirku. Kami melanjutkan adegan panas itu, di kantor._

_-End of flashback-_

Semenjak kejadian 6 bulan lalu, kami sering melakukannya. Saat Sasori melihat kami keluar dari hotel, sebenarnya tidak ada urusan klien. Aku bolos dari kantor untuk bersenang-senang dengan Sakura. Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasori melihat kami, aku lupa jika café di depan hotel itu merupakan langganan Sasori dan teman-temannya. Aku khawatir jika Naruto juga melihat kami. Ototou ku itu bisa saja melaporkannya pada ayah dan ibu. Mereka sangat benci dengan perselingkuhan, apalagi jika pelakunya adalah aku, anak mereka sendiri. Selain itu, aku dan Sasori bukan lagi sepasang kekasih, melainkan sudah menikah. Aku sadar bahwa ini merupakan kesalahan fatal. Namun, aku tidak bisa keluar dari kesenangan ini.

**End Of Deidara POV**

Deidara sampai di apartemen Sakura, dia menyambut Deidara dengan pakaiannya yang sangat seksi. Deidara langsung mencium bibir Sakura dengan sangat bernafsu. Kelanjutannya tentu saja berakhir di ranjang.

Yup, Deidara memang membohongi Sasori. Dia pergi keluar kota bukan untuk urusan bisnis, melainkan untuk berlibur dengan Sakura.

" Dei " Sakura memanggil Deidara dengan manja. " Bagaimana jika kita kabur saja keluar kota, bawa saja uang perusahaan, kita pindah keluar kota, tinggalkan saja Sasori itu, bukankah katamu kau sudah bosan padanya. "

Deidara termenung. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak bosan dengan Sasori. Dia hanya perlu hal baru.

" Aku, bahkan bisa memberimu seorang anak. Aku hamil. "

Deidara menengadahkan kepalanya, dia kemudian mencium Sakura. Sudah diputuskan, dia akan pergi dengan Sakura. Ke Amerika, membangun perusahaannya sendiri.

" Kita pergi, kau tunggu saja. Aku akan mengurusnya, kita akan pergi lusa, ke Los Angeles. Kita akan menikah disana. "

" Aaah ! Thanks My Honey ! " Sakura memeluk Deidara.

Kemudian Deidara pergi, ke kantornya. Dia sedang merencanakannya, menjual perusahaan yang sekarang sedang ia jalankan.

' Hanya cabang. Tak akan membuat ayah bangkrut. '

Dia hanya memikirkan Sakura, anaknya, dan dirinya sendiri. Dia lupa pada Sasori. Sama sekali tidak memikirkannya.

-1 bulan kemudian-

**Sasori POV**

Sudah sebulan, semenjak perginya Deidara. Mereka sudah menyuruhku berhenti menunggu. Mereka bilang Deidara membohongiku. Tapi, aku mempercayainya. Dia pasti kembali. Aku mulai kesulitan membayar cicilan rumahku, yaa, memang rumah kami masih cicilan, tapi, aku akan memperjuangkannya. Aku juga, kesulitan membayar biaya kuliahku. Tinggal satu semester. Tapi, biaya kuliahku lumayan mahal. Aku berhutang banyak untuk membiayai semuanya. Selain itu, ada beberapa tagihan yang datang, hingga harus ku bayar. Cicilan mobil baru, bon belanja, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi aku masih percaya padanya, mungkin ada yang mencuri dompetnya. Yaa ! itu menjelaskan semua tagihan ini. Lalu mungkin, ada yang mengkhianati Deidara, menjual perusahaannya, atas namanya. Yaa ! itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Karena harus membayar semua tagihan, biaya kuliahku yang tinggal satu semester, serta biaya wisudaku, lalu tagihan rumah. Aku terpaksa berhutang pada rentenir. Orochimaru, dia satu-satunya orang yang ku tau. Mungkin kalian bertanya, apa keluargaku atau keluarga Deidara tidak membantuku. Mereka tidak tau mengenai semua ini, dan aku tidak ingin memberitahu mereka. Mereka pasti akan semakin tidak mempercayai pasti menyuruhku bercerai dengan Deidara. Apalagi jika Gaara-nii, Kankurou-nii, dan Temari-nee tau, mereka bisa memaksaku kembali ke Suna. Aku tidak mau ! Aku mau menunggu Dei disini !

**End of Sasori POV**

-1 tahun kemudian-

Deidara kembali, dia seorang pebisnis hebat sekarang. Namun, wajahnya sekarang penuh kekalutan. Tentu saja, dia akan menemui keluarganya kembali, bertemu dengan Sasori kembali. Yaa, dia berharap Dannanya memaafkannya. Kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia kembali ? dia mendapatkan karmanya. Sakura selingkuh di belakangnya. Sakura juga kabur membawa sebagian uangnya. Meninggalkannya dan juga putranya. Namun, tak masalah, itu jauh lebih baik, dia tidak ingin putranya mendapat pengaruh buruk dari ibunya itu. Dia ingin putranya memiliki sifat seperti Sasori. Baik, tenang, dan sangat penyayang. Tapi, akankah Sasori menerimanya ? Apa Sasori masih menunggunya ? Atau dia sudah bersama dengan orang lain ?

Awalnya, dia ingin langsung ke rumahnya. Rumahnya dengan Sasori, tapi, dia memilih pulang ke kediaman Namikaze terlebih dahulu. Menemui Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya, memohon maaf dari mereka. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, di depan kediaman Namikaze. Pelayan yang membuka pintu pagar, wajahnya sangat kaget, namun wajah pelayan itu berubah sendu. Begitu juga pelayan yang membuka pintu rumahnya. Pelayan itu kemudian memanggil sang pemilik rumah. Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Kushina terlihat sangat emosi, berjalan cepat menemui putra yang sudah dianggapnya mati. Putranya yang sangat durhaka menurutnya. Dia sampai mengangkat roknya tinggi.

*PLAK* Kushina menampar putranya.

Deidara menerima itu, dia tau dia pantas. Dia berlutut, meminta maaf di hadapan keempat orang itu. Minato, Kushina, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menikah, sekarang mereka sedang libur, dan Naruto merindukan kedua orangtuanya, itu makanya dia dan Sasuke disini.

" Aku tau aku pantas mendapat lebih dari ini. Aku mengecewakan kalian. Menghilangkan perusahaan kalian. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku sungguh menyesali kebodohanku. Membuat kalian mengalami banyak kehilangan. Maafkan aku. " Deidara berlutut kemudian bersujud beberapa kali.

" KAU ! AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN PERUSAHAAN ! AKU TAK PEDULI DENGAN KERUGIAN MATERI ! KAU MEMBUATKU KEHILANGAN LEBIH DARI ITU ! KEHILANGAN YANG SANGAT BESAR ! " teriak Kushina.

" Kushina, kurasa cukup. Dia sudah menerima balasannya. Hm. Dia sudah membayarnya. "

" TIDAK ! ITU TIDAK CUKUP ! " Kushina berteriak lagi. "oh kamisama ! Kenapa kau berikan aku putra yang begitu durhaka ! Kau juga mengambil orang yang bahkan sama pentingnya dengan kedua putraku sendiri. " lirihnya dalam pelukan Minato, sehingga Deidara tidak mendengarnya.

" Ayah. " Panggil Sasuke. " Kurasa dia bahkan belum mengetahui kabarnya. Kupikir dia kembali bukan karena kabar itu. " Sasuke berbicara pada Minato.

" Apa alasanmu sebenarnya ? " Sasuke bertanya pada Deidara dengan mata tajam juga dingin.

" Sakura, dia meninggalkanku. Dia selingkuh dibelakangku. Meninggalkanku juga putraku. "

" ITUKAH ALASANMU ! Oh ! Sungguh ! Kau baru kembali kesini setelah wanita itu meninggalkanmu ! kau pikir kami akan menerima anak wanita itu disni ?! " Kushina kembali terpancing emosinya.

" Ibu, Anak itu tidak bersalah. Dia juga tidak tau apa-apa. " Naruto membela anak dari Deidara dan Sakura.

" Naru ! Kau membela mereka ?! " Kushina mulai membentak Naruto.

Sedangkan Deidara, merasa cukup lega, jika adiknya masih membelanya. Naruto memang sama baik hatinya seperti Sasori.

" Aku tidak membela orang tua anak itu. Aku hanya kasihan, anak itu sama sekali tidak bersalah. Orangtuanya yang bersalah, maka cukup orangtuanya saja yang di hukum. " Naruto berkata sambil menatap dingin Deidara.

" Aku yakin, kau juga ingin meminta maaf pada Saso-chan ? " Lanjut Naruto.

" NARU ! DIA TIDAK BERHAK . . "

" Ibu ! Cukup ! Biar dia merasakan yang kita rasakan selama ini. Rasa bersalah yang kita tanggung, biar dia juga merasakannya. " Naruto menatap Ibunya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Kushinapun menganggugkan kepalanya.

" Bawa putramu itu, kita pergi menemui Sasori. "

Mereka menendarai mobil, semuanya ikut. Kushina, Minato, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Deidara serta putranya. Deidara mulai merasa heran, meskipun sudah setahun, dia masih ingat betul perbedaan jalan ke rumahnya dari rumah keluarganya. Tapi, ini bukan ke rumahnya. Apa Sasori sudah pindah ? dia memang meninggalkan Sasori beserta rumah mereka uang belum lunas, tapi Sasori tinggal meminta pada keluarganya, jika ia membutuhkan uang untuk melunasi rumah itu. Bahkan hutang-hutangnya dan Sakura yang di tinggalkannya.

" I . . Ini ? Pemakaman ? Siapa yang Sasori kunjungi disini ? "

" Dia tidak mengunjungi siapapun. Dia . . beristirahat disini. " Naruto berusaha agar tidak menangis.

" A . . apa maksudmu ? "

Minato kehilangan kesabarannya, menarik tangan putra sulungnya. Membawanya ke sebuah makam. Namun di makam itu sedang ada Sabaku bersaudara. Gaara, Kankurou, dan Temari.

" Kau ! Mau apa kau disini ! " Gaara sudah bersiap memukul, namun di tahan oleh Temari dan Kankurou. Mereka mengerti tatapan Naruto.

" Gaara, biarkan dia menerima hukumannya. " Kata Temari.

Gaara pun mulai tenang, lalu membiarkan Minato membawa Deidara ke hadapan makam itu. Deidara mebelalakan matanya menatap tulisan di makam itu.

Rest In Peace

Namikaze Sasori

8 November 1991 – 7 Januari 2014

" Katakan padaku kalian hanya ingin membuatku menyesal ! Katakan padaku dia bersembunyi di suatu tempat disini. "

" Kau terlambat. Terlambat satu tahun, untuk menyadari kesalahanmu. Hanya karena anak kah ? " Temari bertanya.

" Naruto bahkan sedang mengandung. Neji sudah melahirkan anak Gaara. Teknologi sekarang bisa mengatasi hal itu. Jika kau mau bertahan sebentar saja dengan adikku. " Kata Temari, dia menangis.

" Adikku terlalu baik untukmu. Saat kau menyerah dengannya, dia bertahan untukmu. Menunggumu, melindungi hingga akhir hayatnya. Dia tidak meminta bantuan kami atau orangtuamu, untuk melunasi hutang-hutangmu dengan kekasihmu itu. Melunasi rumah kalian. " Lanjut Temari.

" DIA BERHUTANG PADA RENTENIR, BRENGSEK ! DIA DI PUKULI HINGGA MATI, KARENA TAK BISA MEMBAYAR HUTANG ! DIA MATI DI JALANAN ! " Gaara kehilangan kesabarannya dan memukul Deidara.

" Itu tidak mungkin . . "

" Mungkin dengan rasa cinta yang besar dari adikku untukmu, dia bahkan . . " Temari tak sanggup melanjutkannya.

" Biar aku yang menceritakan, hari terakhirnya "

-_Flashback 6 bulan lalu.-_

_Sasori baru pulang, sehabis bekerja. Saat itu sudah pukul 3 pagi, dia bekerja sangat keras. Mengingat hutangnya yang semakin bertumpuk karena bunganya yang terus berlipat ganda. Tiba-tiba dia dihadang oleh sebuah mobil van. Orang-orang yang dia kenal sebagai orang suruhan Orochimaru menangkapnya, berusaha memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Dia menendang kaki orang yang berhasil menangkapnya, dan dia berhasil melarikan diri. Dia berlari ke arah yang salah, dia justru berlari kesebuah gang sempit. Mereka berhasil menangkap Sasori. Mereka memukuli Sasori, hingga ia terlempar ke dinding. Lalu mereka menarik Sasori. Meletakkannya di tanah, mereka mematahkan tangan Sasori._

" _jangan berhutang jika tidak bisa membayar ! "_

_Merekapun meninggalkan Sasori. Sasori kemudian bangkit berdiri. Terhuyung-huyung dia keluar dari gang sempit itu. Berpegangan pada pagar pembatas antara trotoar dan jalan raya. Darah segar mengalir dari higungnya. Dia mengelapnya, namun darah itu tetap tak berhenti mengalir. Dia merasa kepalanya sangat sakit. Saat ia memegang kepalanya, darah mengalir dari belakang kepalanya. Tadi saat ia di lempar ke dinding, kepalanya menancap pada sebuah paku._

_Dia terus berjalan, meskipun dia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Bajunya telah di penuhi darahnya sendiri._

_Di ujung jalan, ia melihat Gaara sedang berjalan dengan Neji. Dia ingin menghindar, namun dia sudah tidak sanggup berjalan, dia jatuh terduduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Gaara dan Neji yang melihatnya, segera berlari menghampirinya._

" _Sasori ! Sasori ! Sadarlah ! Ini Nii-chan ! "Panggil Gaara._

" _N . . Nii . . c . . ch . . chan " Sasori berusah mempertahankan kesadarannya. Dia berusaha tersenyum._

" _Apa yang terjadi Sasori ?! "_

" _A . . ku . . ber . . hutang . . p . . pad . . da . . O . . ro . . chi . . ma . . ru . . " Jawab Sasori berusaha berbicara._

" _N . . nii . . c .. chan . . " Panggil Sasori_

" _Tunggu Sasori, Nii-chan akan mencari bantuan. "_

" _Ti . . dak . . pe . . r . . lu . . Nii . . chan . . A . . ku . . ha . .nya . . I . . ngin . . ka . . u . . men . . dengar . . per . . minta . . an . . ter . . akhir . . ku . . "_

" _Tidak Saso ! jangan bicara seperti itu ! Aku akan mencari bantuan. Tunggu di sini. "_

" _Gaara, biar aku yang mencari bantuan, temani saja dia. " Kata neji. Gaarapun mengangguk._

" _Nii . . de . . ngar . . a . . ku . . ingin . . kau . . sam . . pai . . kan . . su . . rat . . I . .ni . . pa . . da . . Dei . . "_

_ Sasori memaksa Gaara memegang suratnya._

" _Nii . . chan . . ma . . af . . a . . ku . . bu . . kan . . adik . . ya . . ng ba . . ik . . un . . t . . " Sasori belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, namun dia telah pergi._

" _Saso ! Saso ! Bangun ! " Gaara memeluk sasori erat, tidak peduli jika bajunya juga terkena darah Sasori._

_-keesokkan harinya-_

_ Pemakaman Sasori berlangsung di penuhi banyak tangisan. Kedua orang tuanya, ketiga kakaknya, Neji, Kushina, Minato, Naruto, dan teman-teman se-genk-nya. Mereka tak percaya Sasori meninggal dengan cara seperti itu._

_-End Of Flashback-_

Gaara melempar surat yang sudah lecek dan penuh dengan bekas darah, namun masih bisa terbaca.

" Itu untukmu. "

" Bawa putramu itu, ke rumah kalian. Rumah itu sudah di lunasi oleh Sasori. Dibayar dengan nyawanya. " Kata Gaara.

-Sesampainya di rumah-

Rumah itu masih terlihat rapih, tersusun beberapa foto disana, hanya sedikit berdebu. Tapi yang mengherankan, ada fotonya, Sakura dan putranya. Deidara menidurkan putranya di kamar, yang sepertinya sudah di sediakan untuk anak laki-laki. Dia menangis melihat apappun yang di sediakan Sasori di rumah itu, segitu besarkah cinta Sasori untuknya. Dia kemudian membuka kamarnya, kamar itu rapih, tapi terpajang sebuah pigura besar foto pernikahannya dengan Sakura.

_Dear Dei,_

_Dei, apa kabarmu sekarang ? Ku harap kau baik. Apa kau makan tepat waktu ? Apa Haruno-san merawatmu dengan baik ? Ahh, dan bagaimana dengan putra kalian ? Ku harap dia sehat. _

_Dei, jika kau mengira aku marah padamu. Aku sama sekali tidak, aku tau kau menginginkan anak saat itu, dan saat itu belum ada teknologi seperti sekarang. Neji bahkan sekarang sedang mengandung. Pasti menyenagkan. Memiliki anak sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya ? Ku harap kau bahagia. Kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja._

_Dei, akhirnya aku bisa melunasi rumah kita, aku juga sudah lulus. Ku harap kau mau pulang ke rumah ini. Aku sudah menyediakan kamar untuk putramu, aku juga bersedia memberikan kamar kita, untuk menjadi kamar kalian. Aku sudah merapihkan kamar tamu, sehingga itu kini menjadi kamarku._

_Ku mohon Dei, pulanglah. Aku sungguh akan menerima kalian bertiga. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu._

_Jadi, ku harap kau bersedia pulang. _

_By _

_Your Danna_

_Namikaze Sasori_

Deidara menangis sejadinya, dia sangat menyesali segala kebodohannya. Dia memeluk dan menciumi surat Sasori. Dia berlari keluar kamar, menuju kamar yang Sasori sebut sebagai kamarnya kini. Benar saja, di kamar itu terdapat sebuah pigura, hanya pigura kecil di sebuah meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Foto pernikahannya dengan Sasori. Sasori memakai gaun putih, dia terlihat sangat cantik, dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

" Sasori . . Danna . . Aku . . aku . . pulang . . maafkan aku . . " Lirih Deidara. Memeluk selimut de tempat tidur itu. Mengharapkan jika ada sedikit saja kehangatan eksistensi dari Sasori. Namun, tak ada yang ada hanya dingin. Tentu saja, Sasori telah pergi lebih dari 6 bulan lalu. Dia terlambat, Sasori tidak mungkin kembali.

-Pagi Hari-

Dia masih tertidur di kamar Sasori. Dia bangun, kemudian keluar kamar. Tidak ada, sama sekali tidak ada Sasori. Tidak ada seseorang yang memeluknya hangat, mengucapkan Ohayou. Tidak ada yang membetulkan dasinya. Saat dia akan berangkat sekaligus mengantarkan putranya. Dia menatap ke arah pintu, membayangkan Sasori melambaikan tangannya, mengucapkan hati-hati di jalan untuk mereka. Tapi tidak bisa, sama sekali tak bisa.

Jika saja 2 tahun lalu dia tidak tergoda dengan Sakura, dia tidak mungkin pergi dengan Sakura ke Los Angeles. Mungkin putranya sekarang, akan di lahirkan oleh Sasori, bukan Sakura. Mungkin putranya akan memiliki rambut merah seperti Sasori dan mata biru sepertinya. Bukan berambut blonde sepertinya dan bermata emerald seperti Sakura. Mungkin, khayalannya tentang Sasori, melambaikan tangan di depan pintu sambil mengucapkan hati-hati di jalan kepada mereka berdua, tidak hanya menjadi sekedar khayalan.

**The End**


End file.
